Lost One Another
by AnimeFanGirl453
Summary: What if Amu lost Ikuto? What if Amu lost Tadase? What happens if both were gone? She loves them so much and she blames herself. She needs the comfort. She wants to say "thank you" and "I'm sorry".
1. Chapter 1 Lost of Ikuto

**Lost One Another (Shugo Chara Tadamuto)**

_**~Please Read~**_

_**This will have 3 short chapters. Sorry that they're short, this was suppose to be a one-shot. Anway, before reading please while reading, listen to the song 'Clannad OST - Shining In The Sky'. This is the song for the story.**_

_**If you do not like listening to music while reading, then you don't have to listen. This is a suggestion. Though it helps know the feeling of the characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**_

_**(You are allowed to skip chapters) **_

_**Chapter 1 - The Lost Of Ikuto **_

Hinamori Amu has entered her 3rd year of middle school. She's already growing up. She deeply loves Ikuto. After Tadase knew that Amu loves Ikuto more, he broke up with her long ago. Though, he still comforts her as a good friend. She and Ikuto dated for awhile and she was truly happy...until that feeling broke down 3 days ago.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi died by saving Amu during a mission. Ikuto didn't have Yoru since he was grown up and he had to leave his side. The day his shugo chara was gone, Amu stood by his side.

_"Iktuo, you know that Yoru isn't gone. He does relate to your dream, so he's inside your heart. Always by your side." Amu said._

_Ikuto smiled and patted her on the head, "You're right. Utau has one more year left before her guardians leave her. When I'm not there Amu, please tell her the same thing." He said._

_Amu smiled and nodded, "Of course." _

Amu shed tears while looking down at his grave. She blames herself, she wasn't watching where she was going. She feels so dumb. She feels lonely. Then someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up, she knew who it was.

"Amu-chan, I'm sure Ikuto-nissan doesn't blame you." Tadase said softly.

Amu covered her face and kept crying, not responding at all. Tadase rubbed her back and pulled her into a hug. He looked at Ikuto's grave and frowned. He knew so much how Ikuto and Amu loved each other. Now, that's all gone.

Tadase pulled back and faced back at Ikuto's grave. Amu kept crying. Their guardians were with them frowning.

"Ikuto is a good person. He may have done some bad things back then, but I'm sure he was forgiven." Kiseki said.

Miki was drawing a picture of Ikuto and Yoru. She looked at Amu, Tadase, then at Ikuto's grave. She thought back when they were all together fighting Easter long ago.

'That may be in the past, but it's a memory that those three will never forget.' Miki thought.

Ran wanted to character change with Amu to get her spirits up, but she knows that would be a bad thing. Su and Dia stood together looking at the sky.

Amu finally showed her face. "Tadase-kun, thank you for comforting me." She said.

Tadase smiled, but he also looked very sad. "It's no problem. I'm sorry that I couldn't save Ikuto-nissan. I wished I did." He said.

Amu shook her head, "It's no one's fault, but mine..."

"Amu-chan, please don't blame yourself. Ikuto would never put the blame on you for something like this. He knows you and loves you." Tadase said placing a hand on her shoulder again.

Amu and Tadase looked at each other, smiling sadly. Amu wrapped her arms around and closed the gap of the two. She rest her head on his shoulder and started crying again. Tadase hugged her back and rubbed her back.

"Ikuto-nissan is in front of us. I bet seeing you cry hurts him. Try to calm down Amu-chan. He wouldn't want to see you so down...and so do I." Tadase said.

Then tears flowed down Tadase face. Amu pulled back and looked at Tadase. They were both looking at each other, but with very sad faces with tears sliding down their faces. They looked at Ikuto's grave and smiled sadly.

"I'll be taking my first leave. I'll see you tomorrow Amu-chan. Take care and I wish you happiness." Tadase said drying his tears.

Tadase and Kiseki started to leave. Tadase was a few feet away from Amu and he looked back. He looked up at the sky and smiled. While Tadase was looking at the sky, Amu was kneeing down and touched Ikuto's grave.

"Thank you, Ikuto(-nissan)." They both said.

**Isn't this story sad? Well anyway there is a version where Tadase dies instead on Ikuto. If you want to read it, I'm not going to stop you! **

**I guess you could say this is a Anti-Amuto and Anti-Tadamu. **

**(THE THINGS I SAID HERE ARE IN EVERY CHAPTER, BUT THE LAST ONE)**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Of Tadase

**Lost One Another (Shugo Chara Tadamuto)**

_**~Please Read (If you skipped any chapter)~**_

_**This will have 3 short chapters. Sorry that their short, this was suppost to be a one-shot. Anway, before reading please while reading, listen to the song 'Clannad OST - Shining In The Sky'. This is the song for the story.**_

_**If you do not like listening to music while reading, then you don't have to listen. This is a suggestion. Though it helps know the feeling of the characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**_

_**(You are allowed to skip chapters) **_

_**Chapter 2 - The Lost Of Tadase**_

Hinamori Amu has entered her 3rd year of middle school. She's already growing up. She deeply loves Ikuto. After Tadase knew that Amu loves Ikuto more, he broke up with her long ago. Though, he still comforts her as a good friend. Tadase never stopped being there for her...until 3 days ago.

Tadase Hotori died for saving Amu, but not just Amu, his other dear friends. Amu stood in front of his grave and cried. She felt awful for not able to protect herself or her friends. She remember how much Tadase keeps talking about he wants to help everyone.

_"Amu-chan, I know that I'm not strong as Ikuto-nissan, but no matter what I want to protect my love ones." Tadase said smiling._

_Amu smiled back, "Well I think you're strong no matter what. What you just said is amazing." She said._

_"I want you to be strong too Amu-chan. Okay? Make sure you do." Tadase said._

_Amu nodded, "I will. I promise." _

Amu hates herself after thinking that. She lied to Tadase that she'll be strong. She's crying and blames herself. She feels as though Tadase is disappointed. Her shugo chara were crying along with her. Then, Amu felt someone grabbed her hand. She already knew who it was and tightly grabbed onto his hand.

"Amu, I know you blame yourself, but I know for Tadase will never put the blame on you. Don't be so hard on yourself." Ikuto said.

Amu didn't respond. She tried to wipe away the tears, but whenever she does she just continues to cry harder. Ikuto frowned and hugged his girlfriend. Ikuto looked at Tadase's grave and was actually trying not to cry.

Amu could tell Ikuto was shaking. She cried more and buried her face on his chest.

"Ikuto, why are you shaking? Are you sad and afraid? Are you blaming yourself?" Amu asked.

Ikuto laughed nervously, "Maybe I am...It's been so long since I felt this way Amu. If I cry now, Tadase will probably laugh at me." He said.

Amu laughed a bit, but cracked, "He wouldn't laugh. Tadase-kun...won't laugh. Just cry, it's okay." She said.

Ikuto smiled sadly and he already started crying. Amu was surprise that Ikuto was crying, but she wouldn't judge since Tadase was also close to Ikuto. No matter how many fights they had, it was all in the past.

"I wish I could apologize to him before he left. I miss him..." Amu said.

"We all do." Ikuto said.

Amu's shugo chara spoke.

"Amu, Ikuto, it's going to be okay. Tadase loves you both dearly. Seeing him being strong, it looked like he was doing it for you two; the most important people in his world." Ran said.

"He's still here. Don't worry." Dia said.

"I'll make you guys something sweet!" Su siad.

"I'll draw a picture of Tadase as a memory." Miki said.

The four guardian characters smiled sadly. They were crying too. Amu and Ikuto looked at them and nodded. They broke apart from the hug and Ikuto touched Tadase grave.

"Kiddy-king, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that you had to protect us. Although, thank you so much. For everything." Ikuto said.

Everyone's tears started to dry up, but still broken. Amu looked at Ikuto and Tadase. At her view, she sees Ikuto facing Tadase as like he was still here. Amu even started to remember Kiseki, Tadase's guardian character.

"I wonder what Kiseki will say to us if he was here Ikuto." Amu wondered.

Ikuto looked at her, "I'm sure he'll say it's no one fault. That goes for you Amu." He said.

"You're one to talk, idiot." She said smiling slightly.

"Fake smile there...Hey Amu, do you think Kiddy-king will forgive me?" Ikuto asked.

Amu was kind of surprise on how Ikuto was acting. He sounded a bit out character, but she knew Ikuto was always caring. She looked at Tadase's grave.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. You two are close after all...I wish I had that." Amu said sadly, feeling like she wants to cry again.

Ikuto pulled her into another hug and rub her back. "You and Kiddy-king have a good connection. Not just me. We should get going already Amu. It's getting late." He said.

Amu nodded, but they stayed in the hug a little longer. Amu and Ikuto looked at the grave. Amu started to cry again and Ikuto had a heavy feeling.

'Thank you Tadase (kun).' They both thought.

**Isn't this story sad? Well anyway there is a version where BOTH Tadase and Ikuto died. If you want to read it, I'm not going to stop you! **

**I guess you could say this is a Anti-Amuto and Anti-Tadamu. **

**By the way, sorry if I made Ikuto ooc. **

**(THE THINGS I SAID HERE ARE IN EVERY CHAPTER, BUT THE LAST ONE)**


End file.
